The final steps
by Infest0125
Summary: Dom and Marcus are ready to finish the war once and for all... And the only things in their way are a few Locust, Reavers, and a very angry 10 foot tall creature... A sequel to the The Wretches and The Beserker.


Marcus got on his feet and grabbed the Lancer that Dom threw to him, and wiped the blood off him. Him and Dom both knew that getting to the front would not be an easy task, but they had to move and fast. They entered the first room to be greeted by Wretches and Locust troops with machine guns. Marcus blind fired at the Wretches based on where the noise was coming from, and Dom was preparing to throw a frag.

Just as Marcus was reloading, a Wretch burst through the cieling right next to Dom and Marcus. Marcus kicked it away, picked up a machine gun that an enemy dropped and fired away, as the Wretch screamed in agony. There were still a few shots coming from the other side of cover and Marcus kept reloading, and in seconds the fire ceased and Marcus heard the grunts of angry Locust reloading.

"My turn!" Said Marcus jumping out of cover and blasting the creatures until they dropped on their knees, moaning. That seemed to satisfy Marcus.

"Nothing like watching Locust drop in pain," said Marcus as a smile ran across his battle scarred face.

"Well if I were you, I'd get ready for some more. There's bound to be a lot more then we'd expect," said Dom as he checked his ammo.

"Hey, I'm always ready!" Said Marcus jamming a new clip of ammo in his gun.

They ran into the next room, surprised to see it empty. Dom checked the roof and heard no Wretches about to break through, and decided it was clear.

"Let's move," said Dom taking a step.

"Wait..." Whispered Marcus with a concetrated look on his face.

"What?" Dom asked... And then he heard it. Gunshots and the ear shattering scream of Reavers.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Screamed Marcus as he fell to the floor. Gunshots were ripping away at the glass in the window, and then the missile from a Torque bow came crashing through and clinged itself to the wall right next to Dom. Dom quickly rolled away from it, but a huge piece of one of the walls was gone, giving the Locust riding on the Reaver an easy shot at Dom and Marcus.

"Move to the doorway before they open fire again!" Said Marcus already making a break for it.

Dom attempted to move towards it, but he was being dragged by something... Wretches again. Marcus didn't waste any time and shot away at them, and Dom ran over.

"Now we're even, I guess," Dom said to Marcus.

"You can thank me when this war is over, which can't be too far away. We're about two cars from the front train," Marcus said, taking a look at the dead body of a Wretch.

"Shit, man! That's it?! Let's go kick some Locust ass!" Said Dom excited.

Marcus and Dom advanced to the next car, and felt lucky about how little Locust there were. Two Wretches and a few Locust armed with Lancers. They took them down with the chuck of a frag, but as Marcus was walking by, he noticed something... One of the little monsters was still breathing, and moaning... So Marcus decided to pay it a visit. He put his mouth right next to the dying creature's ugly face and screamed at it.

"ARE YOU DEAD YET?!!?" Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the creature to edge back a little.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT! But I can fix that easily..." Said Marcus, putting his foot up to the creatures neck to give one final blow, but right before he could, a machine gun bullet tore through the window and hit Marcus in the arm.

"SHIT, WE FORGOT ABOUT THE REAVERS!" Screamed Marcus in pain, but Dom was ready. He took his Lancer and aimed right at the Reaver's eye, causing it to fall over and take two Locust soldiers with it.

Dom went to pull Marcus up, only to realize something was missing.

"Hey, where did that Locust soldier go?" Dom asked, puzzled. Then he heard the worst sound... A Locust soldier laugh and a chainsaw revving up...

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Dom said shooting away wildly at it until it fell to the floor, and kicking it to make sure it was done once and for all. Then he looked over at Marcus to see he was bleeding a fair amount, and breathing heavily on the ground.

"Marcus, you can't quit on me now! We're one car from the front!" Dom said a little irritated.

"Who said I was quitting, Dom? Just give me a second to catch my breath," Marcus said almost out of breath.

"Marcus, that one second may make us one second too late for ending this war... You wanna win, you gotta get up and help me, and now!" Said Dom as he tried to help Marcus up. Marcus had an angry look on his face.

"Alright... I'm ready now," said Marcus ready to kill anything that dared get in his way.

They found in the next car something that they knew may be useful... Ammo, and enough to fill ten guns. They grabbed as many rounds as they could carry, and Marcus pressed the button that opened the door to the front car.

"Let's do this..." Marcus said with a determined look.

As soon as they took cover, they received a call from Anya.

"Marcus, you have got to drop that data right now!" Said Anya in fear.

"You still have it?" Marcus asked Dom.

"Hell, yea I do. Right here," Dom replied.

Marcus looked over to see someone they hoped they would never encounter... General RAAM, one of the highest ranked Locust leaders, and he was armed with a gatling gun and Kryll surrounding him... But then Baird and Cole came by in a helicopter and shone a light on this creature.

"Smile!" Baird said as he fried some Kryll and angered the monster. Just then, some Reavers came and were performing an all out attack on the helicopters, making them to distracted to help out Dom and Marcus. But as Marcus looked up to shoot, something caught his eye... He saw a gatling gun big enough to take down RAAM, but it was all the way at the front of the train and he needed Dom to distract him and his Kryll.

"Dom, create a diversion so I can man that gatling gun and kill RAAM!" Marcus screamed, hearing footsteps and the angry whispers of RAAM.

"Got it! Hey, shit hole! Eat led!" Dom said firing at RAAM, only to notice that he was just making him mad.

As for Marcus, he was crawling along the edge of the train, trying to avoid being seen by RAAM... It was going good so far, but he unfortunately couldn't escape being seen by the Kryll, and they charged after him. Marcus needed light and fast, and Baird took notice. He shot the light straight at where Marcus was, and the Kryll flew away from him. But Marcus had to get to the gatling gun fast, as RAAM was starting to close in on Dom. Marcus made a break for it, but unfortunately the Reavers caught eye of him when he ventured into the light, and the Locust were firing away.

"Can't a guy get one fucking break?!" Marcus screamed, and he got what he wished for. Cole took the Reaver out with a mounted gun in his helicopter, but more were coming, so Marcus had to get to that gun and finish this quick. When he got to the gun though, he was faced with a problem... A torque bow was being aimed at Cole and Baird, and he had to make a choice between those two or Dom. He chose to take down the Reaver, then realized how big of a fool he was. Dom had the data, and if Dom died, then the data would be gone and everyone on Sera would be doomed. But if he didn't save Cole and Baird, he wouldn't have a ride out...

He still had time to save Dom, and didn't waste any of it. He fired away at RAAM, getting his attention. After that, Dom was considering firing away, but then remembered how useless his weapon was against this 10 foot tall creature. But then he noticed that a torque bow was right next to him, and if he used it he may be able to at least hurt RAAM or get his attention so Marcus could finish him. He picked it up and tried to aim it, but it was his first time and he wasn't very good... His first shot almost hit Marcus.

"Nice try Dom, but aim a little to the left if you wanna kill me!" Screamed Marcus as sweat was building up on him from the tension and how much was at stake.

Dom tried again and this time hit a crate close to RAAM, but it seemed to have no effect. RAAM was closing in on Marcus, and preparing to shoot. He tried to jam a new missile in the bow, but it wouldn't fit, and it angered him. He had a final resort, and no matter how crazy it was, he had no choice... He took his Lancer and shot at RAAM, and told Marcus to cease fire. This got RAAM's attention and a perfect chance for Marcus's gun to cool down and a chance for him to reload his bow. He jammed the missile in the barrel, and got up and took the best aim he could... He closed his eyes and released the trigger, and then opened his eyes... His jaw dropped... He aimed too high, and thought he hit Marcus but, it turned out RAAM was screaming in pain and humiliation of defeat... That's when Dom realized he hit RAAM right in his eye, and then it blew up, RAAM dropping to the ground.

"Hell, yea!" Dom said in excitement. The helicopter was getting low, getting ready to pick up Dom and Marcus. Dom entered the data into the bombs and got into the chopper... But Marcus, was trying to get his balance, as the train was picking up speed...

"Marcus, jump!" Baird yelled, irritated...

Then they saw something ahead... A bridge... But it was destroyed in the middle, making crossing it impossible... Everyone was sweating in fear, except Marcus.

"Marcus, JUMP!" They screamed. Marcus was just standing there, wobbling back and forth now and then, but then he came to his senses, and jumped on the helicopter at the last second.

The bombs dropped into the imulsion, and followed their coordinates, and several Locust looked up to see what was going on, only to see their doom hitting the ground, and going up in a massive explosion... The COG soldiers saw the explosions, and smiles crossed their faces...

"So... What are we doing tomorrow?" Dom asked.

"Dom, I don't give a shit what we're doing tomorrow... The point is, we won, so you can do whatever shit you wanna do!" Marcus said with excitement.

But they only thought the war was over... 


End file.
